User talk:TimeMaster/2011 State Reform
What do you guys think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I find your State Reform to be well-written and well-thought of. I can clearly see you have put quite some efford into writing it, and I respect that. Well done! The Master's Voice 19:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, anything more specific you want added? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, it's all there. Like the way you fixed the Line of Succession. The Master's Voice 05:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good! I fixed a grammer issue which probably came from editing the old text. 07:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sex neutral If you say 'the secretary, he...' that can be considered sex-neutral if the designated target of 'he' is the function of secretary rather than the person occupying it. No need to make the text less readable by adding '/she' every half a sentence. 07:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I use singular they, which is now correct English except to a few people who disagree. "He" is not sex-neutral in modern English, and you don't have you use older English in laws. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I know 'he' is not sex-neutral, but is it wrong to use it to refer to the function of minister if 'minister' is a male word? That is what I was asking. 10:37, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::-er is sex neutral with general positions like that. Adding -ess is not. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm no native speaker so I don't feel this the way you do. Why is truly mastering a language close to your own so hard anyway? 10:, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Blame it on the teachers who are not teaching modern English. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I really hate "singular they", but English is not the only language in the world today which is getting inferior, so do whatever you like as a native speaker :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well we could use idiotic words such as "congresspeople" or "minister-person"... That'd be sex-neutral. The Master's Voice 17:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Generic he is worse than singular/generic they. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I don't get why this is all such a big deal, this gender-neutral crap... It was never an issue before, why would it be now? I am no native speaker of English anyway (you can probably tell that ) so this is a little out of my league. The Master's Voice 17:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::It is a problem because it is wrong to assume everyone is a male, which is what happens when generic he is used, even though that is not what is meant to happen. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sure any reasonable woman can look pas that. Only a few die-hard feminists would care... The Master's Voice 18:13, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, it's incorrect. Singular they is more correct. Could we start talking about the actual proposal now? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Wikipedia says: Consensus among linguists is that any judgement on the singular they is a matter of prescriptive grammar, not a description of proper language form or syntax. ... Current debate relates to not only grammar but also to wider questions of political correctness and equal rights, and in particular, the extent to which language influences thought. - I'm going with the singular they all the time now! 05:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Generally ; this is the version I'll support, though there's not much to choose between them. Suggestions - perhaps change the number of congressmen to no more than 50, since most countries of a similar size to Lovia (for example Liechenstein) actually have as little as thirty? Also, could we call the Federal Secs. collectively the Cabinet? Other than that, awesome. --Semyon 15:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, 100 is too much. In Mäöres we also went from 155 to 75 congress men. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 100 is good for now, since we are going to expand our population soon anyway if things go as planned. Also, singular they is now correct, although it is not taught in foreign English classes that I know of. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I like the whole 100 = 100% thing. So if there's 51 votes pro it's great, or 75 votes for a special majority. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :It does make things easier, the 100% thing. Agreed. I like it, fuck realism for once and just go with what is easiest. The Master's Voice 20:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 67 votes for a special majority. Otherwise yeah. Is this ready for second chamber? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC)